To Clear His Name
by peytona05
Summary: Basil encounters his most difficult case yet. Sequel to the movie. Rated T, for safety.
1. Prologue

It was late, long after all of mousedom had settled down for the evening, when there was a knock at the door. Lighting a candle and donning his housecoat, the father made his way to the door and opened it. There he saw a face his family trusted, wearing a menacing grin.

It would be the last face the family ever saw.

xxxxx

He was on his knees, begging her to reconsider, but there was no changing her mind. He had to leave, if for no other reason than for the peace of mind of the people.

"I see no other option. The empire no longer trusts you, and if I allow you to stay, the will begin to question my judgment."

Not looking up, the young mouse asked Her Majesty, "You believe them, then? You think I'm the one to blame?"

The queen hesitated. "I don't know who else it could have been. Witnesses have clearly stated that it was you they saw outside the house." She paused. "You have until sundown tomorrow to evacuate. The guards will be watching."

His shoulders slumped as he hung his head. Rising slowly, he turned and exited the throne room, barely hearing the queen say, "I'm sorry, Basil."


	2. Chapter 1

Basil sat numbly in his chair, not paying attention to the excitement going on around him. As Mrs. Judson rushed about cleaning the house and Dr. Dawson put up decorations for Olivia Flaversham's ninth birthday party, Basil stared into the fire, slowly puffing his pipe, and replaying in his mind the conversation with Her Majesty.

He had been accused of being many things, but never a murderer. And to hear the queen say that he was no longer trusted was devastating. He knew he'd been framed, but the queen had ordered him out of the country, and if he remained, his fate would be prison. And though he was the master of disguise, Basil could not bring himself to deceive Her Majesty in such a way.

_Poor Dawson, what on earth is he going to do? He's absolutely hopeless when it comes to solving crimes; not even I can see how he'd get to the bottom of this._

Basil let his eyes wander from the fire to the mantle. He gazed at the medal and newspaper clipping from three years before when he had rescued the queen from his nemesis, Professor Ratigan and his cohorts.

_It would seem the saying is true: In times of doubt, you're only remembered for what you've been accused of._

It was at that moment Mrs. Judson opened the door to welcome the Flavershams in from the rain, and as soon as she had removed her overcoat, Olivia ran up to Basil and climbed in his lap.

Hugging his neck, the young girl immediately began battering him with questions. "Mr. Basil, did you hear about the murder? Of course you did—you always hear about everything. Have you started working on it yet? Do you know who did it?"

Basil looked at this child that adored him, and he wondered what sort of monster he'd be for breaking her heart on her birthday.

He shook his head absent-mindedly as he lifted her off of his lap and stood. Placing her in the chair, Basil chose his words carefully before speaking.

"No, I haven't started working on it…and I won't."

Mrs. Judson was appalled. "Why ever not? Who knows when that monster will strike again, or where?"

Basil was purposefully not making eye contact with his friends. "Actually…I spoke with the queen this afternoon, and she's given me another case, requiring me to leave first thing in the morning."

"Where are we headed? What sort of an assignment is it?" Dr. Dawson inquired.

Basil sighed. He hated lying to his friends. "I don't think you understand. This is strictly a one-mouse job, and highly top secret." He cleared his throat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some packing that must be done."

As he exited the room, Olivia's eyes followed him while the three remaining adults glanced at each other.

Finally, Olivia's father spoke up, "Olivia, why don't you help Mrs. Judson in the kitchen? I'm sure she would appreciate an extra pair of hands."

"Come along, dear," Mrs. Judson said as she turned toward the kitchen.

When the kitchen door had swung shut behind them, Mr. Flaversham looked at Dr. Dawson. "By chance have you heard the news?" he asked quietly.

His friend grimly nodded. "The neighbors are saying Basil murdered the family. But surely the queen would want him to defend himself. I don't understand why she would give him a case just as something like this happens."

"Or why she doesn't require your services as well. She knows you work with him regularly."

Dr. Dawson unconsciously smoothed his mustaches. "Do you suppose there's something he's not telling us?"

"I believe so," was the response. "But we mustn't press him. He'll tell us what's troubling him when he's ready."

"He was acting rather out of sorts, wasn't he, Flaversham?" Dr. Dawson looked toward the closed door that separated Basil's bedroom from the parlor. "But you're right of course; we mustn't press him."


	3. Chapter 2

The following morning, Basil quietly walked through his humble home. He had been careful not to pack more than absolutely necessary; he had to leave an impression of plans to return in a few days. His pipe would stay, as would his violin.

He smiled sadly as he thought about the first time he met Olivia. He had been delicately trying to explain why she couldn't join him on his search for her father, and in sitting down, he'd crushed his previous violin.

The child had irritated him at first, but somewhere along the way he had come to care for her. And to think of the way he'd walked out of her birthday party broke his heart. He hadn't even joined the group when Olivia opened her gifts, though she had come into his room to thank him for the magnifying glass he had given her.

Basil picked up his small bag of possessions, opened the door and quietly closed it behind him, and as he walked down Baker Street, he wiped a solitary tear from his cheek.

xxxxx

Dr. Dawson spent his spare time on Baker Street, waiting on word from Basil. None came.

Days quickly turned into weeks, and Basil's friends' worry grew. He had taken trips before, but he had never been gone so long, and never without sending a message to those waiting at home.

A month passed before Dr. Dawson decided it was time to pry. He often wondered what sort of case Basil had received from the queen, and he was determined to find out.

The doctor made his way to the palace, but when he arrived, he realized he wasn't sure how to talk the guards into allowing him to speak with the queen. He finally decided on the direct approach.

Walking up to the guards, Dr. Dawson said simply, "I'm here to speak with the queen."

A guard looked him over. "State your business, chubby. What's your connection to the queen?"

_How quickly they forget_, Dr. Dawson thought indignantly. "Certainly you recall that I am the associate of Basil of Baker Street, and that three years ago we rescued Her Majesty from Ratigan's scheme to overtake the throne."

The second guard burst into laughter. "You work with Basil of Baker Street? How come you're still here? Why didn't you go with him?"

Not understanding why he was being laughed at, Dr. Dawson answered, "I was under the impression that she didn't need both of us. Basil told me that the queen only needed one person for the case. But he's been gone for a month, and we haven't heard from him."

The first guard joined in the laughter. "Well, of course you haven't heard anything. He hasn't been sent on a case; the queen banished him."

_Banished_? Dr. Dawson was startled. "What on earth for? What has he done?"

"For the murder of that family. Witnesses are certain they saw him there. Whether or not it was actually him, the queen isn't sure, but I'll tell you one thing: There hasn't been another murder since he left."

If he was indignant before, he was angry now. "Of course it wasn't him. He isn't a criminal; he CATCHES them. And as far as another murder is concerned, doesn't that make you wonder if something worse couldn't happen later? And with Basil not here to prevent it, the culprit will get away with it!"

The guards continued to laugh, but Dr. Dawson only walked away. His world was spinning and he wasn't sure he trusted his legs to get him safely to Baker Street.

Was it possible that Basil was indeed the murderer? Had Dr. Dawson talked himself into believing a lie? They had worked together for three years, but how much did he honestly know about the detective? About his private life?

Dr. Dawson stopped walking at shook his head in disbelief. _Impossible! I know him well enough to know that he is incapable of committing such a heinous act._

Which meant someone else was. But with Ratigan dead, Dr. Dawson had no idea who it could have been. And that meant one thing: He had to find Basil and together the needed to prove his innocence.


	4. Chapter 3

That evening when the Flavershams arrived for dinner, Olivia immediately asked Dr. Dawson if he'd heard from Basil.

"Not yet, my dear," he responded, trying to mask his worry. "But hopefully soon. Now, head into the kitchen and help Mrs. Judson with dinner."

He and the girl's father watched her exit the room, and then Mr. Flaversham stated, "You have heard something. What have you found out?"

Dr. Dawson sighed. "Basil lied to us. The queen had no assignment for him. She banished him."

"She blames him for the murder?"

"I'm not sure she believes that; I think she wanted to prevent an uprising, and if she had allowed Basil to remain here, there surely would have been."

The pair was silent for a moment. Then Mr. Flaversham inquired, "What will you do? Certainly you won't let things stay as they are."

"Absolutely not. I must find him, wherever he is. I'll find a way to bring him back and we'll solve this case the way we always have—as a team."

"I don't want Olivia to know what's happened. I'm having enough trouble keeping what the neighbors saw away from her; if she found out about his banishment, it would break her heart. But what about Mrs. Judson? What will you tell her?"

"The bare minimum. Just that I'm going after him." Dr. Dawson thought for a moment, then walked over to Basil's maps shuffling through until he found the one he wanted. "In order for to leave the country, Basil would have to go by ship. Now the closest dock is…here. And if I'm not mistaken, it heads straight into the ocean. It's also very close to the street where the murder took place, so my guess would be that most, if not all, of the sailors coming on and off of the dock heard of Basil's predicament before he ever left. Knowing they wouldn't be willing to help a 'criminal'—even if he was doing as he was told—Basil likely disguised himself in order to get a job on a ship, so he should have a disguise missing from his wardrobe."

Dr. Dawson turned from the map and found Mr. Flaversham smiling quietly, with his arms crossed. "Suddenly you sound exactly like a certain detective we know. What do you plan to do with your deduction?"

"Go to the dock early tomorrow morning and ask about that certain detective. The disguise I'm thinking of his very unique. If someone hired him, they'll remember."

The doctor walked into Basil's bedroom and began rummaging through his friend's disguises. "It's gone, Flaversham, just as I suspected."

"What's gone? Daddy, what are you doing in Mr. Basil's bedroom?"

Mr. Flaversham turned quickly to look at his daughter. "Aren't you supposed to be in the kitchen?"

"Dinner is ready. Mrs. Judson asked me to tell you." She turned her gaze to Dr. Dawson. "What's wrong? Dr. Dawson, have you heard something that you're not telling us?"

The two adults glanced at each other. Mr. Flaversham knelt down and put his hands on Olivia's shoulders. "Darling, you have to trust him. He knows what he's doing, and when he thinks we need to know something, he will tell us."

Olivia bit her lip thoughtfully. "Daddy, when is Mr. Basil coming back?"

Mr. Flaversham glanced again at the doctor before responding. "As soon as he can."

Upon hearing his words, Olivia buried her face in her father's shoulders and began to cry.


	5. Chapter 4

With ragged clothes and a tattered coat, Basil fought the wind as it began to rain. The meager wages he'd earned from the ten-day voyage had run out more than a week ago, and he'd resorted to rummaging through trash heaps for food scraps, and was sleeping wherever he could. Both were rare.

His hope had run out long before the money had, and as he lay against the lamppost, attempting to ignore the hunger pains and the raindrops, he wondered if the world would be a better place without him.

xxxxx

Dr. Dawson sat in his chair by the fireplace and closed his eyes. He had spent the better part of the day at the dock asking about Basil, but if the sailors knew anything about him, they hadn't said so. It had been a disheartening day.

A knock at the door startled the doctor. He called to Mrs. Judson that he would answer it, and when he opened the door, he was surprised to see a sailor standing there.

Dr. Dawson looked over the stranger. With a sheathed knife and a holstered pistol on opposite sides of his belt, a patch over one eye and tattoos on both arms, it was clear he'd been sailing for much of his life.

"May I help you?" Dr. Dawson inquired, slightly nervous.

"I saw you at the riverfront today, asking about your friend. He is your friend, correct?"

Not wanting to give away more information than necessary, the doctor remained indifferent. "Yes, I was down there today, but I don't recall seeing you."

The sailor gestured toward the house. "May I?" He took a step forward, but Dr. Dawson blocked the doorway.

"Not until I'm sure you can be trusted."

"Your friend worked on my ship. I know where he is, and further more, I know _who_ he is."

Dr. Dawson's pulse quickened. _Who is this, and what on earth have I gotten myself into_?

It was too late to turn his guest away, so Dr. Dawson let him in. Only when he was settled did the stranger continue.

"I go by Cap. My given name's not important; Cap will do just fine. I own the ship your friend worked on. We were headed to Holland—Haarlem, to be exact—the morning he showed up, looking for work. He told me he was needing to get out of the country for a while, and it just so happened that I needed some help in the galley, so I took him aboard. I asked him how long he could stay on, but he said not for long. He knew we would be heading back to London soon, and it was as if he didn't want to return, that he had nothing or no one holding him here."

Dr. Dawson shook his head sadly. _Doesn't he realize how much we miss him? We would've help him if he'd only told us the entire story._

"Cap, a moment ago you told me that you knew his identity. Who do you think he was? And what makes you so sure?"

The sailor leaned forward and stared intently at Dr. Dawson. "I know because I saw his face. It was the night before we docked in Haarlem. He had been behaving oddly that day, so I went to his cabin to check on him."

Dr. Dawson interrupted with a question. "Behaving oddly? How so?"

Cap chose his words carefully. "He had a poor disposition throughout the voyage. Now, don't misunderstand me; he did everything he was told, but he never seemed to enjoy it. This particular day, he was in a sad state of mind. He worked slowly, talked less than usual, and appeared to be feeling poorly all the way around. It was late when I went below deck, so naturally he wasn't expecting company, and he was out of disguise. His door was open and I saw him lying on his bed, though he didn't see me. I recognized him from the newspaper. Already rumors had begun to spread because of his eviction, but I didn't dare ask because he didn't like questions about his past. I didn't even speak; I went on to my quarters. When we came into port the following day, I took him aside and told him I could tell he was in some sort of trouble, and I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help. He said there was nothing anyone could do. The crew and I unloaded the ship, and it was time to hand out the pay. I subtly tried to give him a little extra, but he refused. 'You owe me what I worked for, nothing more,' he told me, and handed back the extra money. He walked away, and that was the last time I saw him."

Dr. Dawson sat quietly for a few moments, thinking about the story he had just heard. He felt so close to and yet so far from Basil. If the sailor was to be believed, Basil was in Holland, just across the North Sea, but his exact location could not be known unless Dr. Dawson went after him.

"Cap, I must ask why you were so willing to help him. You said yourself you'd heard of his banishment, so you know he's been accused of murdering that family. Not many people would be willing to help someone in that situation. Why did you?"

"Because there's no way he could have done it. I _know_ he's innocent."

Dr. Dawson heard in Cap's voice the desperation that said he believed in Basil as much as the doctor did.

"How soon can we leave for Haarlem?"

Without pausing to think, the sailor replied, "Tomorrow morning and I won't leave until we've found him."


	6. Chapter 5

Dr. Dawson left early the next morning, after asking Mrs. Judson to get a coded message to Mr. Flaversham about the doctor following a lead.

He and Cap had talked late into the night. Dr. Dawson was interested to learn as much as he could about Basil's time on Cap's ship, and the sailor was more than happy to answer every question Dr. Dawson asked.

While the crew loaded the cargo, Cap took Dr. Dawson on a tour, and the doctor spent extra time in the cabin Basil had occupied, as well as the galley where he had worked.

_This ship is the last place I know Basil was. By the time we reach Haarlem, nearly a month and a half will have passed since he left. I hope he's all right._

xxxxx

He had always been lanky, but as the days slowly passed, Basil noticed, by way of a shop window, that his eyes were beginning to look sunken and hollow, and his clothes were loosely hanging from what would soon be a dangerously thin frame.

Still sifting through garbage for food and sleeping wherever he could, Basil's mind was constantly filled with thoughts of the friends he'd left behind.

It was his deepest regret that he had not spent more time with Olivia on her birthday, not so much for her sake as for his own. He had grown fond of the child over the years, and his last memory of her—gazing at him with hurt and disappointment for not joining her party—broke his heart.

Mr. Flaversham had proven to be a good friend, often giving Basil advice on his more difficult cases—whether he asked for it or not. But the toymaker meant well, and Basil could never hold it against him.

In one way or another, Mrs. Judson had become a mother-figure to the detective. She would fuss when Basil accidentally caused an explosion, and she would worry when he came home in a jam. He never let on, but he appreciated her concern; in fact, he loved her for it.

Dr. Dawson, however, was his closest confidante. He trusted the doctor with his life, more than he trusted himself. He was a great help to Basil, just by accompanying him on their adventures and encouraging him. The doctor brought out the best in Basil, and he was sorry he had not been honest with his associate.

The detective had intentionally kept quiet about his conversation with Her Majesty, but surely his friends had heard some sort of concocted story by now. His ego had wanted them to continue thinking as highly of him as always, but suppose the truth had indeed gotten out? What if his friends assumed the worst because the queen had?

Basil believed with his whole heart that there was no worse fate than being totally, utterly alone, and that was exactly how he felt.

xxxxx

Mr. Flaversham sat with Olivia asleep on his lap. She had come home from the marketplace in tears because she'd overheard the awful truth about Basil's predicament.

The toymaker had lifted her up in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. It was a heartbreaking conversation they carried on once her tears had dried. His daughter couldn't understand how the queen thought Basil could do such a thing, and she didn't understand why he hadn't been allowed to solve the murder.

Quite frankly, Mr. Flaversham was having trouble with those same issues. Certainly Basil had a few rough edges, but he possessed a kind heart. It was against his nature to intentionally hurt someone else. And though he was a firm believer in justice, he was extremely loyal to the throne. He would not go against the queen's orders, and Mr. Flaversham knew that as why Basil had quietly and passively left the country.

He didn't know where Basil was—the message from Mrs. Judson didn't say—but the toymaker knew this much: If Dr. Dawson wasn't able to find a way to bring Basil back, the members of their small adopted family would forever have their hearts ripped out.


	7. Chapter 6

Cap had speculated that, assuming everything went according to schedule, the trip would last roughly ten days, the same as it had before.

The days passed slowly, and Dr. Dawson was growing more anxious. Basil's whereabouts were largely unknown, and therefore, so was his well-being. Where was he staying? Had he found a job? Was he even still in Haarlem?

The doctor continued to talk to Cap about Basil's time aboard the ship. How did he seem to behave the morning he was hired? Did he say anything about some sort of plan once they docked? Did he mention knowing anyone in Haarlem or the surrounding area? None of Cap's answers were encouraging.

xxxxx

Tommy was walking to the dock when he saw a familiar face, leaning against a lamppost. It was the beggar he'd been trying to make friends with.

He was a strange one; there was no doubt about that. Except for his clothes, he didn't look like a beggar, nor did he act like one. He was often sitting with his head in his hands, not making eye contact with any of the passers-by.

Tommy had moved to Haarlem from London two and a half years before, when he was eight. His father had worked for Ratigan and had disappeared after the villain's death. Soon after that, his mother had decided on a new life for herself and her son.

The boy naturally missed his father, but he was glad that Ratigan had been defeated. Furthermore, Tommy knew why he was so interested in the beggar: He resembled Tommy's hero, Basil of Baker Street.

xxxxx

Dr. Dawson stood the cabin Basil had occupied. Quietly he said, "Confound you, Basil. I don't know what you thought you were doing by leaving without telling anyone. What did you expect to happen, that after spending so much time getting to know you, we would forget you were ever a part of our lives?"

The doctor closed his eyes and sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. After a few moments of silence, he heard someone clear their throat and he looked up. It was Cap.

"Doctor, we'll be pulling up to the dock in a few minutes. How soon did you want to begin your search?"

"It's getting late in the day. We would do better to wait until morning."

Cap nodded. "All right. Gather your belongings and come above deck."

Xxxxx

Even with the Flavershams' company, 221 ½ Baker Street was quiet and felt empty. Mrs. Judson missed the laughter that used to bubble from deep inside the girl and fill the entire house. She missed the joy that would turn the house into a home when her employer's friends would join him for tea. Good heavens, she even missed how hectic the house could get when he was in the middle of a case.

Dr. Dawson had given her very little information, which was not unusual. She had gladly sent word to the Flavershams, but with the men folk gone, Mrs. Judson had little to fill her evenings, with cleaning taking up most of her days. She had finally decided to simply invite the toymaker and his daughter over for tea.

Olivia seemed quite heartbroken by it all, and her father didn't seem much better. Mrs. Judson couldn't blame them at all, really; the detective they missed had claimed a special place in all of their hearts.


	8. Chapter 7

Olivia was quiet on the train ride home. She had always enjoyed the occasional visit to Baker Street, but with Basil gone, she didn't see why they were still going.

Her father had told her that Dr. Dawson had gone out looking for Basil, but she couldn't help but wonder if that meant the doctor intended to find him, or if the queen had decided to send Dr. Dawson away as well.

But what Olivia really couldn't understand was how anyone could possibly that Basil was guilty. With all of the good that he'd done, how could anyone say something so awful? As she leaned against her seat, Olivia let the tears fall.

xxxxx

Tommy sat with his legs swinging back and forth off the pier. He was thinking about the first time he saw the beggar.

It had been about three weeks before. Tommy was on his way home from the marketplace when he saw a stranger going through a trash pile and picking at food that hadn't yet gone bad. The boy stopped and stared for a moment before asking, "Mister, are you very hungry? I don't have much, but I don't think my mother would mind if I gave you some bread."

The stranger stopped what he was doing and placed his hands on his knees. He wearily looked at Tommy and stated, "Keep your bread, son; I won't take food from the mouth of a child."

Tommy opened his mouth to offer again, but the stranger had already gone back to the garbage. He continued on his way home, hoping to try again soon, and wondering if the stranger had ever been told who he looked like.

The boy had tried again to offer food to the beggar, as he soon started calling him. But the food was never accepted. Tommy would ask questions, trying to get to know the beggar, but would only get short answers that didn't really tell him anything.

Tommy watched the last ships of the day come into port, and he wondered if there was anything else he could try to make friends with the beggar. Finally all of the ships were in, and it was time to go home. As Tommy left the dock, two mice came off a ship, and little did he know that they were looking for the very mouse he was thinking of.

xxxxx

Cap knew of a nearby boarding house and as he and Dr. Dawson headed in that direction, they passed a beggar digging through trash. The beggar stopped at the sound of a familiar voice, but not seeing a face he recognized, he continued with his task.

Dr. Dawson stopped mid-stride and looked over his head at the beggar. Shaking his head, the doctor kept walking, wondering where in the city his friend could possibly be.

xxxxx

After a night of uninterrupted, though not restful, sleep, the sailor and the doctor were ready to begin their search.

"Do you have any idea which way he might have headed?" Cap wanted to know.

Dr. Dawson shook his head negatively. "To the best of my knowledge, Basil has never set foot in Haarlem, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't have had some idea of where to go. You know the city better than I do, Cap. You lead the way, and I'll let you know whether or not he would be where you take me."

Cap nodded. "Fair enough."

With that the pair exited the boardinghouse, heading away from the dock. As they did so, the beggar he'd seen the day before crossed Dr. Dawson's mind.

xxxxx

They searched for three days with no success, and Dr. Dawson found it quite discouraging. He hadn't realized how badly he'd wanted to find Basil on the first day. By the end of the second day, his anxiety was quickly rising, and at the end of the third day, the doctor was on the verge of a panic attack. As he and Cap headed north toward the boardinghouse, he kept a close eye on those around him, searching for his friend.

Dr. Dawson was so intently focused on others' faces that he almost didn't hear a small boy's calls for help.

The child was standing near a body against the lamppost, crying, "Somebody, please help him! He's sick and he doesn't have anybody! _Please!_"

The doctor walked over to him. "Son, I'm a doctor. What's wrong with him?"

The boy sniffed. "I don't know. He's been getting food out of the garbage, and I haven't seen him eat since yesterday. Can you help him?"

Dr. Dawson smiled gently. "I'll do my best. Do you and your friend have names?"

"I'm Tommy, but I don't know his name."

Dr. Dawson knelt beside the beggar, and as he looked past the dirt and the grime, he recognized the face.

"Cap, help me carry him to the boardinghouse. It's Basil!"


	9. Chapter 8

Cap and Dr. Dawson gently lifted Basil off the ground and took him back to the boardinghouse. Tommy followed along behind them, and as they walked, Dr. Dawson talked with the boy.

"Did I hear you say he's been eating from the garbage? For how long?"

"Almost a month. I've tried to give him food from home, but he won't take it. How come?"

"His pride, most likely. He can be very stubborn, and he often doesn't like to admit when he needs help."

It was then that they reached the boardinghouse, and Tommy was asked to wait in the parlor.

The two adults carried Basil to their room and placed him on a bed. As the doctor retrieved his medical bag, Cap inquired, "What do you suppose is wrong?"

"I won't know for certain until I've examined him," Dr. Dawson replied as he touched his hand to Basil's forehead. Rummaging through his bag for the thermometer and the stethoscope, he continued, "He seems to have a fever, and his breathing sounds labored."

Dr. Dawson inserted the thermometer under Basil's tongue and proceeded to listen with the stethoscope to Basil's heart and lungs.

"There's definitely some congestion, but his heart rate is normal." The doctor checked the thermometer. "One-hundred point four. Take this handkerchief and run some water over it."

Cap did as he was asked, and while he was at the sink, Dr. Dawson whispered, "Basil, honestly sometimes I don't understand you. What on earth were you thinking coming here without telling anyone what happened? We've nearly worried ourselves sick, and you _have_ gotten sick."

Cap returned the handkerchief, which was quickly placed on Basil's forehead. Dr. Dawson looked at his companion. "If I were to venture a guess, I'd have to say that in eating from the garbage, not only was he not getting enough to eat, but he may also have eaten something that had spoiled. Also, it appears that he's been sleeping outside for quite some time now, in all sorts of weather, which has affected his immune system. He at least has a very bad cold, and he is in no condition to return to London."

Cap shot a double take at the doctor. "London? But what about the queen?"

Just then there was a knock at the door, and little Tommy poked his head in. "Is he going to be all right?"

"I don't know yet, son. It's too early to tell, but I hope so."

"I need to go home, but can I ask one more question? Why isn't Mr. Basil in London?"

Dr. Dawson looked sharply at the boy. "I thought you said you didn't know his name."

"I didn't until I heard you say it, but I've always thought he looked familiar. You see, I'm from London. I was just wondering why he's here."

Dr. Dawson's heart went out to the lad. "Tommy, the truth of the matter is, he's in a bit o trouble right now, and he needed to leave London for a little while."

Tommy stood silently for a moment before clearing his throat and blinking tears away. "I'd best be getting home now, or Mother will be worried. Is it alright if I check on him tomorrow?"

The doctor smiled sadly. "I shall be disappointed if you don't. I might not have found if not for you."

Closing the door behind him, Tommy began walking home, and he prayed with all his might that his hero would be alright.


	10. Chapter 9

Dr. Dawson stayed up all night with Basil, watching over him as he slept fitfully, occasionally mumbling nonsense.

Just before dawn, Cap awakened and looked over at the doctor and his friend. "Why would you risk taking him back to London? Do you have _any_ idea what could happen to him if he were to be found?"

"Prison, most likely, which is exactly why he won't be able to return to Baker Street until after the case is over. Oh, it's time to recheck his temperature."

AS the doctor reached for the thermometer, Basil begun mumbling again. Dr. Dawson started to soothe him as he'd been doing all night, then he realized that Basil's eyes were looking directly at him and that he was actually saying words. He was speaking so quietly, however, that Dr. Dawson had to lean down to hear him.

"Dawson, what are you doing here? Why did you come after me?"

"To bring you home, but we'll talk about that later. Now open up." He shoved the thermometer into Basil's mouth before the detective was able to utter another word. Basil struggled to sit up, but his companion placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Lay down. You're sick, and you need your rest. Cap, will you go to the kitchen and see if they have anything warm to eat?"

Basil jerked his head in the sailor's direction and watched Cap leave the room. Looking back at Dr. Dawson, he asked, "He brought you here?"

The doctor removed the thermometer. "Your temperature has come down some, but it's nowhere near normal. And yes, he did. You might have gotten seriously ill if we hadn't found you when we did. Now breathe deep." He listened to the congestion in Basil's chest with his stethoscope.

"So I suppose I should be thanking him for meddling. How on earth did he know who I am?"

"Just be glad he did. And perhaps you _should_ be thanking him—he believes you're innocent and what's more, he wants to help prove it."

Cap reentered the room with a bowl of soup left over from the previous evening. "Look who came to visit." Tommy came in behind the sailor.

Basil shot a double take at the lad. "I know you. You're the boy that offered me food."

"Yes, he is," Dr. Dawson stated, "and thanks to Tommy, we found you." He was sure to emphasize the word _thanks_.

The detective raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Indeed."

Tommy crossed the room and stood next to the bed. "Mr. Basil, are you feeling any better?"

Basil swallowed the spoon-fed soup Cap was offering him. "I'm tired, but I'll be fine in a few days."

Dr. Dawson made no comment as he caught Cap's questioning look. The doctor subtly shook his head negatively.

Cap glanced at Tommy as he offered Basil another spoonful of soup. "Lad, you're up bright and early this morning. How come?"

The boy shrugged. "I had trouble sleeping last night. When I woke up a little while ago, I came over. Is it alright?"

Dr. Dawson nodded. "Quite alright, but won't you're mother be wondering where you are?"

"No sir. She was up when I left, getting ready to come to work, and I told her I would meet her here."

Basil swallowed some more soup. "Do you mean to say your mother works here?"

"She's the maid. She may be here now. Would you like to meet her?"

Tommy started to exit the room, but Dr. Dawson's voice stopped him. "We'd love to, Tommy, but not at the moment. Basil is quite ill, and we don't need to wear him out. Perhaps in a few days you can make the formal introductions, but for the time being, he needs as few visitors as possible."

"Should I leave?"

The doctor pulled out his pocket watch. "For now, but come back mid-afternoon."

Tommy nodded his agreement and exited the room, shutting the door behind him. Basil immediately looked at Dr. Dawson. "What on earth do you mean by telling him that? I don't intend to be anywhere long enough to meet _anyone's_ mother."

"Basil, you're not going back out on those streets, and that's final. You're in no condition to be taking care of yourself, let alone to be going back to London."

The detective's eyes widened, and he motioned to Cap that he'd had enough to eat. "London? Dawson, if I'm found in London, the queen will have me put in prison."

"There is to be no doubt of that, but there must be a way around it. Perhaps a disguise—"

Basil shook his head. "You know all too well that I could never fool Her Majesty in such a manner."

His friend unconsciously smoothed his mustache. "Quite true. Well, you worry about getting better, and Cap and I will take care of the rest."

The detective shook his head again. "Dawson, you don't understand. Even if there was a way for me to return, I wouldn't go back. Innocent or guilty, I've been accused of murdering that family, and people don't trust me anymore. There is no longer a place for me in the empire."

Cap and Dr. Dawson exchanged worried glances, and little did the trio realize that Tommy, still in the hallway, had heard the entire conversation.


	11. Chapter 10

Basil had finally worn himself out by arguing and had fallen asleep. Cap and Dr. Dawson spoke in quiet tones.

"Doctor, why are you so desperate to get him back to London? I'm not sure I see the logic behind his needing to be there."

Dr. Dawson was silent for a moment. "It's not so much that he needs to be in London. The truth is, London needs _him_. I'm afraid that whoever framed Basil has something much worse than murder in mind, and Basil is the only one I know that could figure out who's behind it all. He's the only one truly capable of protecting the city."

"It sounds as though he doesn't want to care anymore."

"I can't bring myself to believe that, Cap. I won't let him give up. Even if I have to hold onto hope for the both of us, I have to trust that someday Basil will be proved innocent."

xxxxx

Tommy sat on the pier, looking through a box full of newspaper clippings. Each article covered a case that Basil had solved.

The little boy pulled out the article from three years before, when Basil and Dr. Dawson had rescued the queen from Ratigan. He was sure he'd heard them wrong; the queen couldn't possibly think Basil had killed someone. Had she forgotten that he'd rescued her? And for the life of him, Tommy couldn't understand why Basil didn't want to return to London and prove his innocence?

_Doesn't he care anymore? He couldn't have done anything wrong, so why is he letting someone else get away with it? Doesn't he remember how much he's helped others?_

That, Tommy decided, was what he needed to do. If Basil couldn't, or didn't want to, remember on his own, then Tommy would take it upon himself to remind his hero just how much London needed him.

xxxxx

Cap had gone for lunch, leaving Dr. Dawson to watch over Basil as he slept.

The doctor simply couldn't understand his friend. He knew of Basil's high regard for the queen, but what Dr. Dawson couldn't figure out was Basil's apparent unwillingness to solve the case. It was seldom that Basil would refuse a case, the only reason being that he already had too much on his plate. But for him to believe he no longer belonged in London…well, Dr. Dawson was having trouble making sense out of that.

There had to be a way to convince Basil otherwise; Dr. Dawson only wished he knew how to go about it.

Perhaps this case would be more difficult than he imagined.

xxxxx

As Cap waited for lunch to finish heating, he thought about his companions. It was clear they were more than just a team; they were friends. It was impossible to work so closely with someone and not learn to get along.

With the life he led, Cap had few friends. Among his crew, there were hardly any that Cap trusted. Even fewer were those who knew about his past, and the ones who did avoided him as much as possible.

Cap believed, as Dr. Dawson did, that Basil was the only one to protect London, and it was true that the detective was in no condition to do so, physically or emotionally. He needed to regain his strength and self-esteem before he would be able to return to sleuthing. Basil needed one piece to the puzzle, and Cap was the only one who could provide it.


	12. Chapter 11

Tommy carried the articles with him to the boardinghouse. It was the only way he knew to convince Basil that he still belonged in London. He had to talk the detective into going back; if this didn't work, Tommy didn't know what would. All he knew was that, no matter what the queen had said about Basil, it couldn't possibly be true.

As Tommy approached the room the trio of adults shared, he heard arguing through the closed door. He stood in the hallway and listened to what was being said.

Dr. Dawson was again attempting to reason with the sickly detective. "Basil, if you return to those streets, you most certainly get worse. With winter soon approaching, pneumonia will set in, and your body won't be able to fight it off. Have you any idea where I'm headed with this?"

Basil looked at his associate but didn't respond.

"Chances are, you won't survive. You'll _die_, Basil. How on earth would Flaversham break news like that to Olivia?"

The detective involuntarily gasped before turning his face from Dr. Dawson. "She'd be all right. She lived six years without me in her life; she could learn to do it again."

Tears sprang to Dr. Dawson's eyes, and he fought to keep control. "Confound it, Basil, that little girl loves you, and you've been a part of her life for three years—three years that she will never forget.

"And what about the rest of us? You have no idea how much Flaversham, Mrs. Judson and I have missed you. Life isn't the same without you. But here you lay, suggesting we forget we ever knew you. Do you honestly believe we could do that? Could _you_ walk out of _our_ lives and not regret it?"

Basil's heart broke at the desperation in his friend's voice. He answered quietly, "It's better this way, Dawson, believe me. The empire can get along just fine without me—they don't need me."

Cap had been sitting silently, wondering when to offer his one piece of the puzzle. Hearing Basil admit his belief that he was no longer needed made up Cap's mind.

The sailor stood up from his chair and pointed a finger at the detective. "That's not true. We need someone to protect us. You've been framed, Basil, and you're the only one capable of stopping him. I can help you; I know who did it."

Both of his companions looked sharply at him, Dr. Dawson in wonder, Basil in near anger.

"Who do you think you are? You weren't asked to help me on your ship. You weren't asked to come looking for me. You weren't asked for your input. If you know who did it, why don't you go after him yourself?"

"Because I don't know where he is! You're the only one who could find him!"

Dr. Dawson stepped in to soothe his companions' tempers. "That will be quite enough. Cap, this won't help him get better, nor"—he lowered his voice—"will it convince him to come home." Resuming a normal tone of voice, he stated, "Now, on whom are you placing the blame?"

The sailor looked at Basil as he responded, "The boy's father, Professor Ratigan's son-in-law."

Basil waved him off. "Impossible. Ratigan's only child went to sea years ago because he—"

"Because I wanted nothing to do with my father's business. Yes, I'm the son."


	13. Chapter 12

Tommy couldn't believe his ears. He knew his father had worked for Ratigan, but he'd never heard they were related. Dropping his box of newspaper articles, Tommy ran to find and ask his mother.

Xxxxx

"What the devil was that noise?" Dr. Dawson wondered as he crossed the room to open the door, but seeing no one, he began to close it again. He happened to glance at floor and saw a box. Reaching down, he lifted the box and asked, "What have we here?"

Placing it on the empty bed, he opened the box and began pulling out article after article of cases Basil had solved.

"Dawson, what is it?" Basil wanted to know.

"Newspaper articles regarding your cases." Dr. Dawson looked at the lid. "They belong to Tommy."

Just then there was a knock on the partially closed door. Dr. Dawson completely opened the door, and there stood a lady he assumed to be the boy's mother.

"Are you the doctor?" she asked. "My name is Elizabeth Moore. You know my son."

The doctor motioned for her to enter, and as she did so, Cap cleared his throat. "Hello, Beth, how are you?"

His sister gasped. "Josiah, you're alive? Father told me you were dead."

Mrs. Moore ran into her brother's arms, and as he hugged her, Cap replied, "As far as he was concerned, I was dead. I wanted better for myself than what he had in mind. I'm only sorry you weren't able to get away as well."

She shook her head. "Richard wouldn't hear of it, not even for Tommy's sake."

"Mrs. Moore," Basil began, are we to assume that the idea to leave home did not occur to you until after you had married your husband—who, I'm guessing, was Richard?"

The lady looked at him. "Yes, Richard was my husband, and you assume correctly. You see, I lived a sheltered childhood, and therefore didn't realize how corrupt my father truly was until Richard began working for him. When my father died, all of his cohorts went into hiding, including Richard, but he didn't hide out of fear like the rest."

"Out of fear? What do you mean?" Dr. Dawson inquired.

"They were afraid they would be caught next. But Richard was determined to carry on the legacy, and disappeared so he could plot his revenge."

Cap placed his hands on Mrs. Moore's shoulders and turned her so that she was facing him. "Beth, he murdered an entire family and framed Basil for it. If you know anything about how he pulled it off or where he might be, we need to know so we can stop him before something worse happens."

She bit her lip as she looked from her brother to Dr. Dawson to Basil. _This is my one chance to forever get out from my father's hold on my life, my one opportunity to protect Tommy from where he comes from. I have to help them._

"He once said something about modifying the plans for the mechanical queen to build a mechanical Basil. If he could use it to remove Basil from London, he said he would…" Her voice trailed off.

"What would he do?" Basil asked as patiently as he could without hiding the urgency he felt.

"He would murder the queen. Josiah, please, do whatever you must to stop Richard; just stop him. If he pulls this off, I'm afraid he may come after Tommy and try to convince him to follow in his footsteps. I want better for Tommy than what we had. _Please_."

She didn't wait for Cap to respond. She walked out the door and closed it behind her.

The trio was silent for a moment. Dr. Dawson turned to Basil and said, "If by chance you're looking for one more reason to go back to London, here's one. Regardless of who he's related to, Tommy looks up to you. He needs a good role model, Basil, and he's found one in you. Give him something to believe in. Come home, and prove your innocence to everyone."


	14. Chapter 13

It was late, and Basil knew he should have been asleep, but his mind refused to stop racing. Somehow the fact that Ratigan had two children had slipped right by him. And to think that he'd boarded a ship belonging to his enemy's son astounded him. How had he missed it? As he lay in bed, he realized that Cap did somewhat resemble his father.

Basil couldn't figure out how to reconcile Cap's family tree to his willingness to help. Was it possible Cap was actually in league with his brother-in-law? Could he be trusted?

A thought occurred to him. Cap could have, at any point since bringing Basil to the boardinghouse, caused him harm, or worse. But he hadn't.

_There was an urgent desperation in his voice this afternoon whdn his sister was here, as if he actually wanted to stop her husband. It's no easy task to fake that much emotion._

Basil's thoughts then turned to Mrs. Moore. He had no trouble believing her story, despite the fact that she had the same roots as Cap. She came across as genuinely afraid of her husband, not so much for her sake as for Tommy's.

Tommy's face came to mind. There was an innocence about the boy that stirred sympathy in Basil's heart for him. The kind of father that Tommy had—one who would hope to raise his child n a life of crime—wasn't deserving of forgiveness or a second chance. He wasn't deserving of a child.

The thought of Tommy's father made the detective's blood boil. If it hadn't been for Moore, Basil wouldn't be in his current situation. Because of Moore, Basil had been forced to leave his friends.

_Yes, my friends._ He looked at Dr. Dawson, asleep in the rocking chair. _Where would I be without him? Whowould I be? Once upon a time, I believed it was possible to lead a full life all alone, but somewhere along the way he changed my mind. I can't imagine life without him._

_He mentioned Mrs. Judson this afternoon. Is it possible that he cares more than I've ever given her credit for? And the Flavershams have brought a light into my life that I needed, that perhaps I still need._

Basil's thoughts were then filled with another face: the queen's. _She told me I had to leave. I can't go back. Cap and Dawson have their minds made up that I must return to London, but it's out of the question._

It was then that a plan began to form, and as he glanced again at his associate, Basil was tempted to wake him, but he opted not to. He needed to work out some minor details, and anyway, Dr. Dawson needed his sleep in order to help Basil regain his strength.

xxxxx

The detective lay awake for hours, sorting out details until he finally fell asleep just before dawn. Not until noon did he reawaken, as Cap entered the room with lunch.

Basil struggled to sit up, and when Dr. Dawson reached out to stop him, he shook his head negatively. "Dawson, I won't recover if all I do is lay on my back. If I'm going back to London, I need to be stronger than I am right now, and the only way for that to happen is I must do more than lie down. Now, Cap, if you don't mind, today I'm going to feed myself."

Dr. Dawson raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Where on earth is this coming from? You made it quite clear yesterday that you weren't coming home. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Basil glanced in Cap's direction. He still wasn't sure if the sailor could be trusted. Looking at the doctor again, he responded, "By no choice of my own, I've been dragged into this case. The queen doesn't believe I'm innocent; the only way for me to get out of this mess is to go back and prove it myself."

"How do you intend to get around Her Majesty's orders?" Cap asked.

"Furthermore, we have no idea where Moore is," Dr. Dawson stated. "Even if we are able to sneak you into London, how would we find him?"

Basil grinned mischievously. "Who said anything about sneaking? I fully intend to go back to London with the queen knowing I'm there."

His companions both opened their mouths to argue, but Basil continued talking. "Before you get upset, just stop and listen to me. I have a plan, and we set it in motion in two days."

Basil paused to draw a breath, giving Dr. Dawson an opportunity to interject his opinion. "Two days? Basil, don't be ridiculous. That won't give you enough time to regain your strength."

"Dawson, allow me to remind you that trip home will last roughly ten days, giving me time to continue recuperating. The only reason I'm suggesting we leave in two days rather than tomorrow is for Cap's sake. He'll need to get word to his crew of our departure time. Now, do you want to hear this or not?"

The doctor motioned for Basil to go on, and as the trio ate their lunch, Basil filled his companions in on what he would need them to do.

The physician in him disagreed with Basil's eagerness to dive into the case so soon, but Dr. Dawson had to admit he was glad that, for whatever reason, Basil had decided to listen to the please of those around him and come home.


	15. Chapter 14

The three adults were finishing up their meal when they heard someone knock. Cap opened the door and saw Tommy standing there.

The boy bit his lip before hesitantly speaking. "I…I left my articles here yesterday. Can I have them, please?"

Cap patted his nephew on the back. "Certainly, lad. Come in, and I'll get them for you."

Tommy did as he was told and watched as Cap pulled the box out from underneath his bed. The sailor handed it to Tommy, who stood silently looking at Cap.

"Is my mother really your sister?"

Cap nodded.

"I've seen you at the pier before now, so I know this isn't your first time to Haarlem. Did you know we were here? How come you never came looking for us?"

Cap sat on the edge of his bed and motioned for Tommy to join him. "Yes, I did know you were here. But I wasn't sure what my father had told your mother about me, and I didn't dare appear on her doorstep without warning. I've watched from a distance when I've been here, making sure you two were all right, hoping that your father wouldn't come looking for you."

"When are you leaving again?"

Cap looked at the occupant of the other bed, who still looked very determined. "The day after tomorrow. We're going back to stop your father, and we need to leave as soon as possible."

Dr. Dawson spoke up. "Tommy, I hate to tell you this, but I need you to not come by tomorrow. In spite of what he might say, Basil will need to get his rest tomorrow before boarding your uncle's ship again. I'd prefer that he does that with no visitors. Do you understand me, Tommy?"

"Yes sir."

"However, we would like for you to see us off. Would you and your mother mind meeting us at the dock before we leave at dawn?" Cap inquired.

Tommy was cheered up considerably by his uncle's suggestion. "Yes sir, we'll be there."

Remembering to take his newspaper articles with him, Tommy exited the room, promising the adults he would see them at the dock.

xxxxx

The following day was a reminder to Dr. Dawson that he and Basil often defined words differently. _Rest_, the doctor decided, was one of them. His hope had been that Basil would be content to sit up in bed and feed himself as he had done the day before. Rather, Basil informed his associate that he wanted walk along the corridor.

Dr. Dawson attempted to talk him out of it. "Basil, let's not overdo it."

But the detective wouldn't be deterred. Once again he'd set his mind to something and he wouldn't be talked out of it. So the doctor and Cap stood in their doorway and watched as Basil paced the hall. In order to appease his companions, Basil walked slowly and placed his hand on the wall for support.

He didn't dare admit it, but as he returned to the room, he realized that his short walk had worn him out. With the thought that he was weaker than he expected, Basil decided to spend the remainder of his day in the room, pacing the floor and mentally reviewing his plan.

xxxxx

The trio slowly made their way to the pier the next morning. Cap carried what little luggage there was so that Dr. Dawson would be free to support Basil if he needed it.

The arrived at the dock just as the crew finished loading the cargo. Cap handed the luggage over to his first mate and as he rejoined his companions, he saw his sister and nephew coming towards them.

Before the adults could utter a greeting to one another, Tommy asked, "Mr. Basil, you _are_ going to stop my father, aren't you?"

"I'll do my best, lad. I can promise you that."

"What happens if you can't?"

The expression on Tommy's face reminded Basil of Olivia. "Tommy, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure your father never hurts anyone else. But you have to trust me."

"I trust you." With those words, Tommy wrapped his arms around Basil's thin waist.

The detective awkwardly returned the embrace, then pulled Tommy away so he could see the child's face. "Thank you for believing in me, son. You didn't give up, even when I had. It means a lot."

Tommy nodded. He looked at his uncle and asked, "Will we see you when you come back?"

Cap replied, "I'll come see you as soon as I can."

"Josiah, please be careful."

He hugged his sister good-bye. "I will, Beth. I'll see you in a few weeks."

Basil extended his hand. "Mrs. Moore, thank you for your help. The information you gave us was invaluable."

She smiled as she accepted his hand. "You're quite welcome. Take care of yourself."

Dr. Dawson nodded farewell to Mrs. Moore and her son, and after watching the pair leave the dock, the three remaining adults boarded the ship and set sail for London.


	16. Chapter 15

The return voyage was uneventful, the days mostly filled with the trio going over their plan over and over again.

As soon as they docked, Dr. Dawson was to go the queen with a request for one week to solve the case. Basil would remain on board the ship, with Cap and Dr. Dawson doing the food work during the day and returning at night. Basil would not leave the ship until he and his friends were certain of Moore's plan and hideout.

Basil's strength slowly returned, and though he wasn't fully himself by the time they docked, he was sure he would be by the time the case was over.

To maintain a sense of normalcy, Cap joined his crew in unloading the cargo, instead of remaining with his companions down below. As Dr. Dawson began to go above deck to leave the ship, Basil called him back into their shared cabin.

"Dawson, there's one more thing I need you to do for me. Go back to Baker Street and ask Mrs. Judson to get a message to the Flavershams. Have her tell them I'm alright."

The doctor hesitated. "Basil, I'm not sure it's a good idea to have more people than necessary to know you're here."

A wave of panic washed over Basil. "They _are_ necessary, Dawson. They need to know. _I_ need them to know."

As he looked at his friend, Dr. Dawson realized what had changed Basil's mind about returning to London.

_He's not doing this for himself. He's doing this for his friends. He came home because of us._

Dr. Dawson gently smiled as he nodded. "I'll stop by as soon as I finish speaking with the queen."

xxxxx

When he arrived at the palace, Dr. Dawson recognized the two guards from his previous attempt to see the queen. He was determined not to be laughed away a second time.

Walking up to them, the doctor said, "I need to see the queen immediately."

"Sorry, chubby," the first guard answered, "we've been given strict orders that no visitors are allowed in today."

"Do you remember me? I was here about a month ago asking about Basil of Baker Street. Please, tell Her Majesty that his associate is requesting an audience with her, and be sure to mention that it's a matter of life or death."

The pair looked at each other momentarily before the second guard left to pass along the message. He returned a few minutes later and simply stated, "You can go in now."

Dr. Dawson nodded his appreciation. Making his way to the throne room, he was surprised by the fact that the queen was visibly shaken. Not bothering with formalities, he asked, "Your Majesty, are you all right?"

"Good heavens, no. I've just had a terrible fright. Someone's threatened me; I need you and Mr. Basil to find out who."

Dr. Dawson could barely believe what imminent danger the queen was in. But did she realize what she had just said?

"Your Majesty, he was banished, remember? He was accused of murdering that family, and you sent him away." The expression of horror on her face deepened, but Dr. Dawson continued before she was able to speak. "However, this just so happens to be why I'm here. I've found him, and I've brought him back. He knows what you told him, but he'd like a chance to clear his name. Basil's willing to meet you halfway. While remaining on board the ship we traveled on, he'd like one week to solve the case. If he catches the murder, then the charges against Basil will obviously need to be dropped. If not, he'll take the prison sentence for reentering the country."

The queen readily agreed. "Take as long as you need, and tell him that I'm willing to drop the prison sentence in exchange for his help."

Dr. Dawson shook his head. "You know as well as I do that Basil's more than capable of solving a case within a week. And as far as the prison sentence is concerned, dropping it would hardly be fair pay for a job well-attempted. But thank you just the same, Your Majesty, and rest assured that we will do everything we can to help."

As he exited the palace and headed in the direction of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson thought about what the queen had said. Someone—whom he, Basil, and Cap knew to be Richard Moore—had contacted and threatened to kill her. That meant only one thing: Even though Basil had asked for a week, it was very likely that Moore was ready to kill at a moment's notice. Dr. Dawson and Cap would have to move quickly if they wanted to find Moore's hideout before it was too late.


	17. Chapter 16

Dr. Dawson soon reached 221 ½ Baker Street, and he knocked on the door. It was opened a moment later and there stood Mrs. Judson. She opened her mouth in greeting, but before she was able to speak, the doctor asked, "Is anyone inside?" He didn't dare speak loudly if the Flavershams had stopped by for a visit.

"No sir, come right in," she replied as she gave the doctor a strange glance.

"I'm not here to stay, Mr. Judson. I only need you to pass along a message to Flaversham. Will you please let him know that our patient is well on his way to recovery?"  
The woman gasped. "Doctor, did you find him? Is he all right?"

"He's a little weak, but getting stronger every day. However, he can't come home yet. We still need to prove his innocence; in the meantime, neither you nor Flaversham are to breathe a word about Basil being in London—not even to Olivia."

Dr. Dawson knew that Basil had intended for both Flavershams to he was home, but in all honesty, he couldn't bring himself to prematurely get Olivia's hopes up.

Needing to return to the ship, Dr. Dawson bid farewell to Mrs. Judson, and as he turned away, he heard her say, "Tell Mr. Basil we love him."

The doctor smiled as he looked over his shoulder. "He knows."

xxxxx

Basil had been pacing for nearly a half hour, wishing he had access to some of his things at home. He had no way of knowing if his chemistry set would come in handy, but he would be in a bind if it turned out he needed it. And though he knew Dr. Dawson would be upset with him for such a thought, he wanted his pipe. He'd always found it to be quite relaxing to puff his pipe while working on a case.

As soon as the crew left, Cap joined Basil and the pair made small talk until Dr. Dawson returned. Basil glanced at his associate while continuing to pace, and Cap looked up from his chair.

"Were you able to see the queen?" the sailor asked.

"Yes, and she agreed to our terms, but I learned something while I was there. Just before I arrived, the queen received a threat against her life."

Basil stopped mid-stride. "Moore, no doubt. We don't have any time to waste. The two of you need to start looking for him now."

Cap reminded the detective that they had no clues as to where Moore was hiding. "Where would you look first?"

Dr. Dawson piped up, "It's common knowledge that your father's lair had everything required to build mechanical queen. Mrs. Moore mentioned that her husband had wanted to build a mechanical double of Basil. I would suggest going to the sewer first."

Basil nodded. "Quite right, Dawson. My only question, however, would be if Moore is mechanically inclined."

The sailor shrugged. "He wasn't the best at building things. If he had been, Father wouldn't have needed to kidnap that toymaker three years ago. But Richard does well enough to get along if he has enough time."

"That's why no one has heard from him in three years. He's been planning this ever since he went into hiding. And Ratigan's lair was the perfect place for him to stay, because no one would think to look for him there. I want you two to leave immediately and head to Ratigan's lair. As soon as you're sure Moore's there, come back here and we'll decide what to do next."

"Basil, what if we're wrong about this?" Dr. Dawson inquired. "How can you be so certain he's there?"

"It's quite elementary, Dawson. No one in their right mind would plunder a villain's lair. Everything used for the mechanical queen will still be there, so Moore should be as well. We've not a second to lose, so I'll see you when you get back."

With a compliant look at each other, Cap and Dr. Dawson left the ship and hurriedly followed the sewer system to Ratigan's lair.


	18. Chapter 17

He stood before his robot, talking to it as though it were a living creature. "You are indeed my greatest invention. If it hadn't been for you, I don't know how I would have rid the country of your lookalike. And to be able to dethrone the queen…well, that's icing on the cake. The professor would be proud. It's quite an honor to carry on his legacy, an honor I'm glad not to share with anyone, though I am sorry that my brother-in-law didn't have the heart for this life. Just think, my little mechanical friend, tomorrow the queen will be going for her weekly carriage ride. However, just because she's going doesn't mean she'll be coming back."

Richard Moore grinned, and his two unknown visitors, hiding just around the corner, exchanged worried glances before quietly leaving the sewer.

xxxxx

Mrs. Judson sat in the kitchen, slowly sipping her tea and thinking about her visit from Dr. Dawson that afternoon. She was glad that Basil was working on coming home, but she would be sitting on pins and needles until he walked through the front door.

_Once again he's gotten into trouble, but this is one time I can't be upset with him. After all, it's not his fault. How on earth can you be upset with someone for being in trouble when it's not of his own making?_

xxxxx

Mr. Flaversham stood in the doorway of his daughter's bedroom and watched as she slept. He had received Mrs. Judson's message about Basil, but he hated not being able to tell Olivia, because she was still asking about him everyday.

The toymaker wondered how long it would be until Basil was able to make a full reappearance. Knowing the detective, it wouldn't take very long for the case to be solved, but until that happened, Mr. Flaversham's feeling of uneasiness would remain.

xxxxx

Basil lay on his bed, waiting for his friends to return. Though he would never admit it, he was anxious for the case to be over. He didn't like being the one in trouble. Yes, he believed he could bring Moore to justice, even while hiding on board a ship, but he hated being forced to miss out on the search.

He only had a week in which to catch Moore. It had taken him years to defeat Ratigan; never had Basil worked with a deadline. There was a part of him that wasn't sure he would be able to pull it off in seven days.

It was then that Cap and Dr. Dawson reentered the detective's cabin, and as he looked at them, a feeling washed over him that they did not come bearing glad tidings.

Basil sat up. "What did you find out? Was he there?"

Cap nodded. "We saw him there with your double. It's an incredible likeness, Basil. It's no wonder the neighbors assumed it was you they saw, especially in the dark."

Dr. Dawson spoke up, "That we saw him is the good news. We have more, but how you look at it will determine whether it's good or bad. Moore plans on going after the queen during her carriage ride…tomorrow afternoon."

Basil's heart sank. His week had just disappeared. For the next twelve hours, he would be brainstorming like he never had before.

"Cap, I need you to go back to the lair and keep an eye on your brother-in-law. If he goes anywhere during the next twelve hours, follow him. Don't let him out of your sight."

"What will you two be doing?"

Despite his anxiety, Basil held a steady gaze. "What we do best—coming up with a plan."


	19. Chapter 18

As Cap settled in for the night at his father's lair, a sense of deep fear encompassed him like a blanket.

The place brought back so many memories for the sailor. He had spent his childhood fighting a lifestyle custom-made by his father, a lifestyle that ultimately destroyed the professor. The day Cap walked away had been the most difficult day of his life. He loved his father, but he'd grown tired of trying to convince the elder Ratigan that he wanted no part of the crimes being committed.

As horrible as it sounded, when he'd received word of his father's death three years earlier, Cap had felt no remorse. He had grown accustomed to not having his father in his life, and his death had only confirmed what Cap had known for years: Any chance of a real relationship with his father no longer existed.

Cap had grown up in fear of his father, and had walked away from it. Having returned to the place where fear resided, he was now afraid of what his brother-in-law might do, but there would be no walking away this time. The queen's safety—and Basil's freedom—depended on Cap doing his job.

xxxxx

Basil had spent many a sleepless night, but none as restless as this night. He tossed and turned his mind racing with endless thoughts, and his heart filled with dread.

_Is it possible my friends were wrong to place their faith in me? If I can't come through for them, what will happen? What would my failure do to our friendship?_

He'd never been so determined to succeed, and at first light, he woke Dr. Dawson.

"Go to the queen and ask her not to leave the palace for the next two days, not even for that carriage ride tomorrow. Then I need you to meet me at Ratigan's lair."

"His _lair_?" the doctor asked incredulously. "Basil, are you crazy?"

"Dawson, we have a criminal to catch, and I don't want him getting anywhere near the queen. Do you?"

"Of course not, but—"

"Good. I'll see you in the sewer."

Basil went above deck, leaving his associate to wonder what he had in mind.

xxxxx

Basil quietly entered his enemy's lair. Haunting memories came flooding back. In their need to escape, Ratigan's cohorts had done nothing with the pieces of their boss's failed attempt to kill Basil. The phonograph remained in the place it had been three years before, with the string still attached, and the mouse trap was beginning to rot.

The detective let his eyes scan the room for Cap when he saw something he didn't recognize. Something was hanging from the ceiling. Basil realized it was a body, and for a moment he feared he was looking at Cap. It was then he heard someone calling his name.

Looking in the direction of the voice, Basil saw Cap leaning against a bottle, smiling as if it were Christmas morning.

Nodding toward his brother-in-law, the sailor asked, "How do you like the new decoration. I think it brightens the place up considerably, don't you?"

Basil couldn't help but return his friend's grin. "How on earth did you get him up there?"

"I used a piece of rope that wasn't rotten. I rigged it so that when he stepped on it, he would be pulled up into the air. I was wondering how I would go about getting him down without him running away when you showed up."

"Don't worry; we'll get him down just as soon as Dawson arrives. I think he'd like to see this before we hand Moore over to the queen."


	20. Epilogue

Basil finished clipping the article from the newspaper and handed it to Cap.

"'Younger Ratigan Catches Murderer'. This will make a fine addition to your nephew's collection. Perhaps it will inspire him to become a sailor when he grows up."

Cap shook his head. "Tommy can be whatever he wishes. I won't be the one to shove a dream down his throat."

The detective cleared his throat. "Cap, I appreciate all of your help. You gave a stranger a job, no questions asked, and you came with Dawson to convince me to return to London. You were willing to chase after a family member to help me, and I am thankful."

He extended his hand, which Cap gladly accepted. "It's been a pleasure, Basil. Anytime you need a helping hand, you know where to find me."

"Thank you, Cap; the same goes to you."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Judson entered from the kitchen to answer it, and she paused to pat Basil's arm. She smiled gently as she said, "It's good to have you home."

She continued toward the door. As she opened it, Olivia bounded in and didn't wait for her coat and hat to be taken. She ran up to Basil, who lifted her into his arms. The child wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "I've missed you, Mr. Basil. I'm glad you finally came home."

Basil returned the embrace, and as he looked around the room at his friends—Dr. Dawson, Mrs. Judson, Mr. Flaversham, little Olivia, and even Cap—he realized that if it hadn't been for them, he wouldn't have had the heart to clear his name.


End file.
